Date Night
by Justicerocks
Summary: Future Fic- Eva and Diego baby-sit their infant cousin while Matt and Gabby go with Antonio and Laura for a nice night out.


**A\N: **So I found this while I was organizing my stories on my computer. I finished it and added a few parts. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Date Night**

"Remember no boys over and don't let anyone in," Antonio began listing off instructions to his daughter as he led the way up the steps of his sister and brother-law's house.

"Yeah Dad, I know," Eva sighed, "Besides I don't have any friends that live around her anyways," She added with a smirk.

"Very funny," Antonio turned and looked at her before knocking on the door, "This is important though Eva," His tone turned serious once again, "It's Aunt Gabby's first night time leaving the baby alone with anyone when she's not there."

"Yeah I know Dad; I'm nervous enough alright."

"You'll do fine sweetheart," Laura reassured her daughter.

The front door of the house opened, "Hi guys, come on in; Gabby's just upstairs getting ready."

"Hey Uncle Matt?" Eva hugged him as best as she could with the baby in his arms.

"Hi sweetheart;" He kissed the top of her head, "Thank you so much for watching Andres."

"You're welcome," Eva smiled, "He's gotten so big since they last time I saw him," She tickled the ten week old's feet.

"Yeah he's growing everyday; Come on I'll show you where everything is. Now Gabby just fed him an hour ago so in about half an hour he'll need a bottle and a diaper change. His bottles are in the fridge and he takes them at room temp so heat them up for around ten seconds.

"Okay."

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head, "I thought Diego was coming too?"

"He's being dropped off here after hockey practice," Laura said, "He should be here before we leave."

"Good," Matt led Eva up the stairs and into the nursery and began showing her everything she would need.

"Aunt Gabby; You look beautiful," Eva saw her aunt walk out of the master bedroom and down the hall, "I love the dress."

Gabby stopped and turned to her fifteen-year-old niece, "Thank you sweetie;" She walked to her and gave her a hug and a kiss, "You're getting more beautiful every time I see you."

"I heard that!" Antonio called from below, "Don't fill her heads about dating!"

Eva rolled her eyes, "Dad wants to lock me away in a tower, keep me away from boys forever." She walked back down the stairs, "Like I don't already like boys or something."

'I don't care about you liking boys; its boys liking you I'm worried about." He explained, "Can you believe some boys already asked her out?"

"It's not that hard to believe Hun," Laura told him, "Lots of her friends are dating."

'Yeah Dad."

"Then get new friends! Because you're not dating! Ever!"

"Dad!" Eva exclaimed.

"Dad!" Ten-year-old Diego mocked as he walked through the front door waving to his ride.

"Okay!" Laura held out her arms, "I'm sure Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt don't want to listen to you three children argue," She glared at her husband as she spoke.

Eva and Diego laughed, "Mom thinks you're a kid."

'We'll he does act like one doesn't he?"

"Sometimes," Gabby agreed, "Now are you two sure you're okay to watch the baby? Because if you're not then-"

"They're fine and we're going;" Matt told her, "You need to get out of the house; we talked about this.

"Yeah I know but-"

"Don't worry Aunt Gabby we'll be fine," Eva told her confidently, "If anything goes wrong we'll call station fifty-one or district twenty-one."

"No, no don't; be bothering them," Antonio told his children, "You can call us if something bad happens."

"But then you'll come back," Diego explained their plan, "Besides we already have permission."

"From who?" Antonio and Matt asked almost simultaneously.

"From Shay and Kelly at fifty-one and Lindsay and Jay at twenty-one."

"Shay and Kelly are on call tonight; only call them if its an emergency; and then one of you better be calling them and the other better be calling one of us."

Eva nodded her head, "I babysit all the time Aunt Gabby; I'm good at this; I've never had a problem before; everything is going to be fine."

Gabby wanted to believe her niece and a part of her did but as she looked at her son she cringed at the thought of anything happening to him.

"He's in good hands baby," Matt wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I know," Gabby finally sighed and kisses Andres on the forehead before giving him to Eva.

Andres looked up at his cousin and let out a soft cry before settling contently in her arms.

"See Gab's," Antonio smiled, "He loves them. They're family; besides I was baby-sitting you when I was ten and you turned out alright."

"Uh-huh," She turned and punched him, "Now did Uncle Matt-"

"I already told Eva everything," Matt reminded her, "Now we really do need to go or we're going to be late.

"Right," Gabby nodded her head and gave Andres one last kiss before hugging Diego and Eva and finally leaving with Matt, Antonio and Laura.

"Now what?" Diego asked his older sister.

"Now we can watch some TV and play with Andres," She said as she walked into the living room and placed Andres down on the play mat and gave him some toys.

Andres grabbed a teething toy and began sucking on it as flapped his arms against the mat and kicked his feet.

"Here," Diego sat down beside him and started playing with some of the toys.

Becoming over stimulated Andres began to cry and soon his cries became screams and Diego froze unsure about what to do.

"Nice going Diego," Eva rolled her eyes at her brother as she picked up her baby cousin and held him in her arms, "It's okay Andres," She soothed, "Why don't we go get your soother," She carried him into the kitchen and found a soother for him, As he began sucking on it he seemed to settle down and became content again in her arms.

"I didn't' mean to upset him," Diego defended himself as he saw his sister, "I didn't want him to cry."

"Yeah I know Diego," Eva told him as she sat down with her cousin and smiled as he reached up for her long curly hair and began playing with it.

"Gentle, gentle," Eva cringed slightly as he pulled her hair, "You have dark hair to," She caressed his head full of dark hair he inherited from her aunt, "Are you going to look like Mommy?" She tickled him. "Or are you going to look like Daddy?"

"He has dark skin but kind of light," Diego pointed out, "Dark hair though."

"Good point," Eva said, "He looks like both of them I know you look like Dad and I look like both Mom and Dad."

"Yeah," Eva said as she saw Andres open his eyes and start to whimper, "Maybe he needs his bottle. Diego its probably in the fridge go get it and heat it up for ten seconds."

"Okay," Diego stood and went into the kitchen to do what Eva asked of him. He returned a few minutes later carrying the bottle and handed it over to Eva.

"This seems room temperature," She squirted the bottle onto her wrist before testing it out herself. It seemed to be okay so she offered it to her cousin who began drinking it.

"There you go." Eva burped him after the bottle was all gone and then carried him up stars to change him before finally putting him down in his crib and coming back downstairs to find Diego had put on a movie and made popcorn.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
